


Fine By Me

by Issandri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issandri/pseuds/Issandri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can lay like this forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine By Me

It just took a minute shift over the duvet to get their pinkies to brush together. Anna took a breath and curled her fingers over her palm and then they were holding hands. Just like that.

It wasn’t as though they hadn’t held hands before. And it felt the same as it always did, just now, when Elsa linked their fingers together as she’d always done. Poor circulation always made Elsa’s extremities just cool enough to be noticeable at times like these, or when Elsa was feeling particularly wicked and decided to press the soles of her feet against Anna’s bare thigh to get her to shriek.

Elsa’s thumb brushed against the soft, sensitive skin on back of Anna’s hand. Another two, steady breaths, then Anna looked up from where her face had mashed into the pillowcase. Elsa’s eyes were the same deep blue and sparkled, and so Anna didn’t mind shifting away from the plush pillow. Elsa’s breath held a hint of chocolate when it puffed against her face, so Anna didn’t miss the light scent of shampoo that lingered in the fabric.

Elsa’s chin trembled, so Anna smiled and squeezed her hand. Everyone else in the house was already asleep, anticipating tomorrow’s early start. Anna wouldn’t let herself close her eyes. Elsa’s lips fell open to exhale.

“It’s fine by me,” her voice was quiet and soft, but clear, and regardless they were lying close enough that Anna didn’t have to strain to hear her, “If you never leave.” Blinking, Anna tilted her head up and she and Elsa were breathing the same air, warm as it gusted back and forth in the inch between them. “We can lay like this forever.”

Anna gentle laugh was just one more exhale. “Fine by me.”


End file.
